The deadly games
by Victoria SH
Summary: Ils sont dix. Cinq garçons, cinq filles. Ce ne sont que des enfants, de pauvres âmes innocentes qui pour la plupart ne se rendent même pas compte de leur don. Mais ils sont de trop. Un seul n'en sortira vivant. Et qui sait où le vainqueur ira réellement.
1. Prologue

An 3568. Le monde est divisé en deux. Le peuple, le gouvernement. Chaque année, 10 enfants de la première division sont choisis et envoyés dans une sorte d'arène. Mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quels enfants. Ces enfants, entre dix et dix huit ans, ont tous ce qu'on appelle un don. Un don qui dérange, qui fait peur, quelque chose dont il faut se débarrasser. Ainsi donc, depuis à présent 30 ans, les enfants et adolescents dotés de ces sortes de pouvoirs magiques sont mis dans un lieu clos, caméras à chaque recoins pour filmer les moindres faits et gestes de ces 'intrus', comme se plaisent à les appeler les gens du Gouvernement, et les retranscrire à la télévision. Programme le plus regardé de toute l'Alliance, seul 'pays' existant encore. Le but ? Les tuer tous, être le dernier, gagner le droit de vivre. Les règles ? Aucunes. Après ? Celui qui sort vivant est expatrié, avec les gens de son espèce, les anciens gagnants. La réalité ? Personne ne la connait.

Ils sont dix. Cinq garçons, cinq filles. Ce ne sont que des enfants, de pauvres âmes innocentes qui pour la plupart ne se rendent même pas compte de leur don. Mais ils sont de trop. Un seul n'en sortira vivant. Et qui sait où le vainqueur ira réellement.

**The deadly games.**


	2. Chapter 1

Fiction inspirée d'Hunger Games, livre écrit par Suzanne Colins. Néanmoins, l'histoire ne sera pas la même. Les personnages et lieux m'appartiennent tous, merci. S'il y a ressemblance avec une autre fiction elle n'est en aucun cas voulue!

Chapitre écrit avec ça : Two Steps From Hell - Protectors Of the Earth.

* * *

_M_ardi premier janvier 3568, les habitants de ce grand continent appelé l'Alliance étaient en effervescence. Toutes les rues étaient bondées, les gens voulaient partager ce moment ensemble et se précipitaient donc dans les cinémas en pleins airs prévus pour diffuser le programme évènement de chaque année. Aujourd'hui était le commencement des jeux à la durée indéterminée, les jeux qui faisaient la distraction à chaque repas, pendant les récréations des grandes écoles du Gouvernement aussi bien que dans celles, moins imposantes, du petit peuple. Les jeux dont tout le monde parlait. Les jeux bien aimés, les jeux adorés, les jeux qui faisaient... L'unanimité ? Non. Il y avait une part de la population, celle derrière la grande ligne séparant les deux divisions, qui trouvait cela honteux. Monstrueux. Dénué de sens et dépourvu de morale. Hélas, ils regardaient quand même, bien obligés de se plier aux règles de leur cher et tendre Gouvernement. Sous peine d'exécution publique.

_L_es habitants de chaque maison de l'Alliance étaient donc tous devant leur poste de télévision, ou devant l'écran de cinéma géant, attendant le tirage au sort. Certains étaient impatients. Non, la _plupart_ étaient impatients, d'autres étaient inquiets, craignant pour leur vie, pour celle de leurs enfants, frères, sœurs, cousins, quelqu'un de leur famille ou de leur entourage. Oui, certains avaient peur tandis qu'il y en avait qui exaltaient. « Maman, papa, ça va commencer ! Vite ! ». Voilà un exemple de propos tenu par les trois quart des enfants habitant au Gouvernement ou n'ayant tout simplement aucuns de ces mystérieux dons. Les enfants possédant ce genre de magie en eux avaient commencés à apparaitre voilà cinquante ans, aucun chercheurs ou scientifiques n'avaient réussis à expliquer cela mais avaient néanmoins certifiés qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'au jour où l'ancien Gouverneur rendit visite à ces enfants pour voir ces précieux dons de ses propres yeux. Il y avait cette petite fille, cinq ans, des yeux bleus, un sourire à croquer. Elle l'a tué.

_D_epuis, son fils lui a succédé, et dans son désir de venger son père, il a crée les Jeux de la Mort. Un moyen, avait –il dit, de débarrasser les gens biens de ces intrus. D'éradiquer une espèce trop dangereuse et cruelle pour avoir le droit d'être sur Terre, de faire parti de l'Alliance. Mais, il avait ajouté que l'être charitable en lui donnait la possibilité au dernier de vivre. Loin du continent, mais il vivrait. En trente ans de jeux, personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler des gagnants après leur sortie. Que deviennent-ils ? Où sont-ils envoyés ? C'est une question qui reste un mystère. Et seul le Gouverneur Abir en a la réponse.

_11h_. La grande horloge du Gouvernement retentit. C'est l'heure. Sanis Abir avance sur l'estrade accompagné d'Elza Valtin et de Frederic Bargne, les représentants du jeu. Ceux qui ont la tâche de tirer les noms des enfants. Valtin s'occupe des filles et Bargne des garçons. Elle est grande et mince, des cheveux coupé aux épaules d'un noir foncé impressionnant, le regard perçant, l'air impassible. Lui aussi est grand, mais il parait presque sympathique à côté d'elle. Cheveux blond, yeux bleus, le même âge qu'elle, un léger ventre rebondissant sous sa chemise noire impeccable. Ils marchent jusqu'à leur jarre respective. Le Gouverneur Abir, lui, continu d'avancer. Il y a des caméras de tous les côtés pour assurer une retranscription parfaite, il regarde partout de façon à ce chacune ait son visage en plan au moins une fois. Puis il reporte son regard sur son peuple silencieux, même si l'excitation se fait sentir. Alors, sans plus attendre, il se met à parler.

-Cher Peuple des deux divisions ! Nous voici, en ce premier janvier 3568, réunis pour une nouvelle saison de nos jeux biens aimés ! Vous savez à quel point ces jeux sont importants pour nous, pour notre survie. Vous savez que grâce à moi, nous ne nous feront pas tuer comme l'a été jadis mon père adoré, je vous protège car je vous aime. N'oubliez jamais, n'oubliez pas l'importance que tout cela a, et priez Dieu de ne jamais être victime d'un enfant de cette sorte dans votre famille. Personnellement, dans la deuxième division nous avons plutôt de la chance, ils ne viennent pas, ces petits démons. Il sourit, un léger rire parcourant son assistance. Bien, bien, à présent ! Je propose que nous commencions le tirage au sort de cette trentième édition de nos chers Jeux de la Mort !

_D_es applaudissements, des cris de joie, retentirent dans le public. Ils étaient impatients. Oh oui, ils attendaient ce moment depuis des mois. La saison de l'année dernière n'avait pas durée bien longtemps, aussi espéraient-ils beaucoup de cette nouvelle génération d'enfants. Ils voulaient de la lutte, de la guerre, de la haine, du sang. L'horloge sonna une nouvelle fois. Il était temps de tirer les prénoms. « Honneur aux filles ! » Déclara t-il. Valtin plongea sa main dans la petite jarre blanche.

**Ca commençait.**

-Colleen Madison Hortez !

Un frisson. Des yeux fermés. Une porte qui claque. La panique.

- Jérémiah David Springer !

Un verre qu'on lâche par terre. Un hurlement. Trois larmes. Une famille brisée.

-Hesper Isla Cocks !

Un sourire. Un regard. Satisfaction.

-Luke Orion Sparks !

Un tressaillement. Le silence. Appréhension.

-Romy Rainbow Brendge !

Un cri. Juste un cri. Et le noir tout autour.

-Tom Blaise Hydervold !

Un regard. Une étreinte. Un sourire. Une peur bien enfouie.

-Louise Elizabeth Morah !

Des pleurs. Encore des pleurs. De multiples frissons parcourant tout le corps.

-Connor Wellan Sparks !

Un gémissement. Des regards apeurés. Ils ne veulent pas y aller.

-Claya Ivy Jannenson !

Silence. Regard impassible. Une larme symbolique.

-Et Noah Xion Peters !

Le temps s'arrête. Ils ne réalisent pas. C'est trop tôt. Des enfants ne devraient pas être envoyés dans ce genre de combat.

_L_eur arrêt de mort est signé. Ils le savent, un seul n'en sortira vivant. Ils vont devoir se battre pour obtenir le droit de rester en vie.

* * *

_B_onsoir, voici donc le premier chapitre de la fiction, pardonnez moi si j'ai fais des fautes (ça arrive à tout le monde hein) et puis.. J'espère que vous avez appréciés la lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. Il en faut bien pour s'améliorer! Bonne nuit xx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre écrit avec : Ben Cocks - So cold et Marina & the Diamonds - Boyfriend cover (Oui je sais, ça ne va du tout avec la fiction, mais c'est comme ça!).

* * *

_E_nfermée dans sa chambre depuis une heure, secouée de sanglots interminables, gelée, seule. Personne ne s'était donné la peine d'aller la voir. Colleen avait l'habitude, c'était toujours comme ça, aussi ne s'était-elle pas étonnée de ne voir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'encouragement dans les yeux des autres enfants ou de la directrice du foyer. Ils la méprisaient tous. En fait, lorsque son nom avait été annoncé, ils avaient même été soulagés. Enfin elle partait ! Pourtant, Colleen ne leur avait rien fait. Elle était calme, ne disait rien, était polie, jamais méchante avec les autres. Mais elle était exclue de toutes les petites bandes, elle mangeait à l'écart des autres car ils ne voulaient pas avoir quelqu'un comme elle à leur table. La directrice l'évitait, les femmes de ménages et les cuisiniers faisaient en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Son seul crime ? Détenir une chose qu'elle n'avait même pas voulue, dont elle se serait volontiers passée, mais que la vie s'était décidée à lui donner.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce des noms, il fallait faire venir les enfants.

_M_onsieur et Madame Springer s'y étaient préparés depuis le jour où ils avaient découverts que leur petit garçon détenait un de ces mystérieux dons. Cela faisait à présent six ans. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Bargne prononcer son nom, ils n'avaient pu rester forts. Elle avait crié, il avait fait tomber ce qu'il tenait. Et Jeremiah, lui, s'était mis à pleurer. Il était trop jeune, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait rester avec ses parents. Mais le destin, ou plutôt ce bout de papier, avait tout fait basculer. Plus rien ne serait pareil à présent.

Le Gouverneur désigna vingt personnes, deux par enfants.

_L_'entente de son prénom l'avait faite sourire. Elle s'y était préparée depuis tellement d'années qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Hesper, ses yeux anthracite parcourant l'assistance d'un air vainqueur, était décidée à gagner. Et elle allait le faire. Il le fallait bien. Elle rit intérieurement de toutes les filles de son village dont le visage était marqué par l'appréhension. A quoi bon avoir peur ? On mourrait tous un jour. L'arène était un moyen de montrer qu'on était plus fort. Le pouvoir, la brune aimait ça. La victoire était à sa portée, elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main.

Il fallait se mettre en route dès maintenant, la cérémonie avait lieu ce soir.

_L_uke n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Il savait bien que cette année il y aurait droit, il n'était pas dupe. Les tirages étaient forcément truqués, sinon comment les gens comme lui, atteignant les dix huit ans et n'ayant jamais participé, pouvait bien faire ? Ils avaient le droit de vivre avec les 'gens normaux' ? Bien sûr que non, le Gouverneur s'arrangeait pour qu'aucun des enfants n'y échappent. Lui n'était plus un enfant, même plus un adolescent. Il y avait déjà eu trop d'horreur dans ce monde pour pouvoir garder son innocence assez longtemps. Mature, responsable, et en ce moment anxieux. Il ne voulait pas abandonner l'être le plus cher au monde qu'il avait. Ce petit garçon trop fragile. Son frère. Sa vie.

Ils prendraient les trains, les petits. Quatre places et un conducteur.

_L_a foule, le silence, le grand écran. Un mal de tête et les maintes presque moites. Un prénom. Une vie qui bascule. Là, au milieu des villageois, un cri. Un cri de détresse. Et une jeune fille qui s'évanouit. Encore une vie gâchée, une vie prise avec comme excuse qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici. C'est faux, ce village le sait. Romy est tout sauf dangereuse, c'est la fille aimable par excellence. Jolie, souriante, adorable. Voilà ce que les gens diraient d'elle. Mais ça, le Gouvernement s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'ils veulent ce sont des jeux. Du sang. De la mort. Romy s'était mis ça dans la tête, mais c'était trop tôt pour elle.

Ils avaient démarré. Dix trains, vingt chercheurs. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

_I_l l'avait immédiatement cherché des yeux, elle, la fille qu'il considérait comme étant sa meilleure amie. Son seul véritable soutient, la moitié de lui-même, un peu la prunelle de ses yeux. Son Hesper. Il lui avait souri, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle était confiante, lui peut être pas. Tom avait peur, une peur secrète évidemment. La montrer ? Jamais. La brune en face de lui ne le permettrait pas. Il fallait être fort. C'est l'histoire de notre vie, disait-elle. Peut-être, mais quelle vie.

La ligne avait été franchie, ils ne s'en étaient même pas aperçu, trop occupés à émettre des suppositions sur les futurs joueurs.

« _N_on ! » Un cri de révolte. Un cri de trop. C'était mal de crier, de protester contre le Gouvernement et ses jeux qui faisaient la fierté du pays. Cela méritait une punition. Alors, sur la grande place, les gardes emmène cet homme, elles ne veulent pas voir. Louise cache sa tête dans la jupe de sa mère, elle pleure. Trop jeune pour tant de violence. Elle ne veut pas y aller. Son père ne voulait pas non plus. Ils viennent de le tuer.

Ils espèrent qu'il y en aura de tous les âges, que ce soit diversifié, pour plus de distractions.

_U_n nom. Rien qu'un nom peut changer toute une vie ici. Connor regarde ses parents d'un air affolé, suppliant. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Il se tourne vers son frère, gémit, des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses petites joues pâles. Luke le serre contre lui. « Tout ira bien, ça va aller. Tout ira bien. » Mais ils le savent, rien n'ira bien à partir de maintenant.

Pourvu qu'ils durent longtemps, et que certains savent se battre.

_J_uste une larme, c'est tout ce que Claya s'était permise. C'était une grande fille, et les grandes filles lui avaient dit son père, ne pleurent pas. Le silence régnait dans le salon, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, ils regardaient tous la grande et fine brune. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle n'en sortirait pas vivante, au fond d'elle elle le savait. Mais on pouvait toujours espérer. Ils l'énervaient à la fixer ainsi. Elle se leva et partit, sans un mot. Le feu de la cheminée s'était allumé.

Ils étaient proches, certains d'ailleurs avaient déjà posé le pied sur la terre. Bientôt.

_U_n mélange de cris de joie et d'indignation. La partie Sud du village était heureuse, Noah partait enfin. La partie Nord protestait. Ils arrêtèrent bien vite, après tout ce n'était pas leur fils, ils n'allaient pas se faire exécuter pour lui. Noah ne disait rien, son habituel sourire absent. Et sans que personne ne le remarque, il se mit à courir, courir très loin, là où il pourrait être seul. Mais même à la frontière de son village, personne aux alentours, il entendait tout, et cela le dégoutait. Comment des gens se disant civilisés pouvaient souhaiter la mort d'un enfant ?

Ils frappèrent à la porte, c'était l'heure. Dans une dizaine de minutes les enfants seraient dans les trains, en route pour le Gouvernement. Face à leur destin. Huit ne voulaient pas y aller. Un n'était certain qu'à moitié. Et une était décidée.

Ils la laissèrent partir, sans un regard.

On leur arracha leur fils unique sans la moindre pitié, une famille effondrée de plus.

Elle partit de son plein gré, sourire aux lèvres, regard givré.

Ils marchèrent, mains dans la main. Ne pas ce soucier du lendemain, tout irait bien.

Le visage baissé, elle avançait à reculons, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait.

Une boule dans le ventre, il y allait en pensant à elle, il fallait être fort. Ne pas la décevoir.

Ils durent la porter, elle était tombée. Trop de larmes.

Toujours et encore des larmes.

Tête haute, aucun son. Presque glacé comme un glaçon.

Impénétrable. Vulnérable.

_Terrifiés._

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre deux! Il ne se passe pas grand chose (voir rien du tout, d'accord je sais) mais il fallait bien un chapitre comme celui ci pour l'histoire, que vous découvriez un petit peu les personnages. Puis comprenez que je ne peux pas entrer dans le vif du sujet (l'arène quoi) directement, c'est pas drôle sinon! Mais rassurez vous, ça ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Bisous xx


	4. Chapter 3

En espérant que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié. Plus d'explications à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

_I_l faisait noir, tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de présence extérieure. Là, dans cette pièce d'à peine quatre mètres carrés, une petite fille était assise par terre. Elle s'appelait Louise, la douceur incarnée. Blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire innocent, la peau douce comme un nouveau-né. On venait de l'enfermer, tout comme les neuf autres concurrents des jeux, dans une pièce totalement vide et dépourvue de lumière. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles, la peur faisaient trembler tous ses membres. Elle avait douze ans, elle allait mourir.

_L_es enfants et adolescents tirés au sort avaient tous été ramenés au Gouvernement le plus rapidement possible, ainsi pourraient-ils être présentés au grand public dans la soirée. Inutile de préciser que la population était en effervescence, il y avait de l'agitation à chaque coin de rue, certains étaient même déjà installés sur la place principale pour être bien placés et les plus courageux s'étaient mis au premier rang, pour voir ces « créatures » du plus près possible. La plupart, bien qu'excités par les jeux, en craignaient ses concurrents. Sans doute redoutaient-ils de finir comme leur défunt Gouverneur, un trou mortel dans la cervelle. Rares étaient les enfants possédant un tel don, la majorité étaient en réalité assez inoffensifs, mais les gens prétendaient le contraire, trop effrayés par cette chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-On viendra vous chercher dans quinze minutes. Vous êtes surveillés.

_L_'homme partit sans ajouter un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Les dix étaient assis chacun sur une chaise contre un mur, attendant en silence le moment où ils devraient s'exhiber devant le peuple entier, où leurs familles pourraient les voir une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne soient défigurés, devenus fous, torturés, démembrés, tués. La tension était palpable, personne n'osait regarder en face au risque de croiser le regard d'une, peut être, future victime. Personne sauf Hesper. La brune au contraire, observait sans aucune gêne tous les visages avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à tuer les deux petits. Les filles, à part celle qui semblait plus âgée, ne lui poserait pas de problèmes non plus. Il y avait seulement le grand et celui au visage couleur chocolat qui seraient susceptibles de lui donner du fil à retordre. Mais elle avait Tom, elle pourrait compter sur lui pour l'aider. Et après… Elle aviserait.

-Aïe.

_T_ous les regards se tournèrent vers Jeremiah, le petit noir qui venait d'écraser son pied sous sa chaise par inadvertance. Il baissa la tête, comme gêné, et Hesper eut un rictus.

-On se blesse avant même que les Jeux ne commencent ? Mmh, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe ça.

_J_eremiah abaissa encore un peu plus sa tête, sans rien dire, effrayé.

-La moindre des choses c'est de regarder les gens quand ils sont en train de te parler, petit.

_I_l ne répondit pas et se mit à tortiller légèrement ses mains tremblantes. Tout le monde le regardait silencieusement, compatissants. Mais ils n'interviendraient pas, il ne fallait pas créer des liens, ça ne servait strictement à rien lorsqu'on savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur et que les autres étaient donc, en quelque sorte, des ennemis. Hesper, un sourire satisfait, allait répliquer quelque chose au garçon lorsque, contre toute attente et sous les regards ébahis des plus jeunes, une fille se leva et se dirigea vers Jeremiah pour lui caresser l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. La jeune fille, Romy, jeta alors un regard noir vers Hesper.

-Laisse le tranquille.

-Oh, tu veux faire la gentille protectrice? Comme c'est touchant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Gagner.

_L_es deux filles s'affrontaient du regard en silence, semblant oublier les huit autres autours. Aucune d'elle ne semblait prête à regarder ailleurs, à briser le lien qui venait de s'installer entre leurs yeux bleus. Clairs chez l'une, océans chez l'autre. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, électrique, presque menaçant. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Romy et arracher un sourire triomphant à Hesper qui passa devant son adversaire avec un air carnassier.

-Tu seras la première.

_O_n les fit sortir de la pièce. C'était l'heure.

_I_l y avait du bruit, beaucoup trop de bruit. Sans oublier cette agitation, ces applaudissements, cette joie qui donnait à Noah une soudaine envie de vomir. Il avait beau observer autour de lui et fixer le Gouverneur avec insistance, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que celui ci était en train de dire. Il s'en doutait bien, il avait assez entendu son discours chaque année, retranscrit sur le seul grand écran dont disposait son petit village. A cette pensée, Noah eut un pincement au coeur. Bien qu'il n'y était pas accepté par tout le monde, ce village était sa maison. Il n'y retournerait jamais.

-Sans plus attendre, puisque je vois que vous êtes extrêmement impatients. Le Gouverneur sourit. Un sourire qui semblait faux, bien trop mesquin pour n'être qu'un simple sourire naturel. Nous allons laisser nos chers concurrents partir, à la découverte de leur arène !

_E_ncore et toujours ces foutus applaudissements. Luke aurait voulu leur dire ce qu'il ressentait, crier contre cette injustice, se révolter. Au lieu de cela il serra un peu plus fort la main de son petit frère, Connor, et baissa la tête pour éviter de donner la satisfaction aux spectateurs de l'observer comme s'il n'était qu'une simple bête de foire.

_M_ais après tout, c'était ce qu'ils étaient non? Une part de Colleen en était persuadée. Cela ne l'aidait pas à accepter sa situation, mais elle pouvait presque les comprendre. Ils s'ennuyaient, et eux étaient un moyen de distraction comme un autre. En réalité, elle les plaignait. Comment une civilisation toute entière avait pu en arriver là?

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Et que le meilleur reste en vie !

_D_es hommes, entièrement vêtus de noirs, obligèrent les concurrents à quitter la grande estrade en faisant un détour par le devant afin que le peuple aglutiné sur la place puisse les voir d'encore plus près. Certains eurent un mouvement de recul. Hesper les regarda avec un air satisfait, ils étaient pathétiques. Il lui suffirait de croiser leur regard pour les voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais ça ne valait pas le coup, les gens comme eux ne méritaient même pas qu'elle leur accorde la moindre attention.

_O_n les conduisit dans un long couloir blanc, trop lumineux pour garder les yeux ouverts normalement. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, blanche elle aussi. Elle se confondait tellement avec les murs qu'aucun des adolescents ne l'avaient vue avant qu'un des hommes en noirs ne pose sa main sur la poignée. A cet instant, le Gouverneur Abir arriva devant eux et hocha la tête positivement. L'homme abaissa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'intérieur d'un avion. Impressionnés, les dix en oublièrent presque la raison de leur présence ici et se hâtèrent d'entrer. Chez eux, les avions n'existaient pas. Du moins pas ceux là. Il était immense, les sièges étaient en cuir noir, il y avait des télécommandes et tellement de boutons qu'ils se demandaient bien ce qu'ils pouvaient tous contrôler. Tandis qu'ils s'émerveillaient des écrans tactiles qui flottaient autour d'eux et des distributeurs de gâteaux, les hommes fermèrent la porte et l'appareil démarra.

_I_ls étaient en route pour l'arène.

* * *

Après quatre ou cinq mois d'absence (je ne sais plus vraiment..) je reviens. Je vous dois des explications je crois. Ce chapitre j'ai commencé à l'écrire y'a longtemps. Quand j'ai eu posté le chapitre précédent en fait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le finir.. Puis j'avais plus l'inspiration ni vraiment l'envie.. On peut aussi dire que je suis une experte dans l'art de laisser tomber les trucs que j'entreprends (vive moi). Bref, je ne suis vraiment pas contente de ce chapitre mais je le poste quand même.. Allez savoir pourquoi. Bisous à vous.


	5. Chapter 4

Pour me rattrapper, deux dans la journée.. Encore une fois, désolée.

* * *

Les passagers ressentirent une légère secousse. L'avion venait d'atterrir. Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid aux hommes vêtus de noirs, mais pour les dix autres personnes à bord c'était un signal. Le signal du début de leur supplice. Le début de la fin, souffla Claya, tandis que les deux enfants près d'elle hochaient la tête, l'ayant entendue.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur un Abir souriant, comme si envoyer des jeunes s'entre-tuer était la chose la plus réjouissante qu'il puisse connaître. Cela l'était peut-être, ça n'étonnerait personne. Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul.

-Les caméras sont elles en places ? Demanda-t-il-à un des hommes qui, pour toute réponse, hocha la tête. Bien, bien...

Il s'éclaircit la voix d'un raclement de gorge et ordonna aux adolescents de se lever. Tous obéirent immédiatement. Les hommes en noirs s'approchèrent, munit d'une seringue.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Abir fusilla du regard la fille aux cheveux noirs, mais Hesper ne se laissa pas impressionner et ne détourna pas les yeux.

-On va vous injecter une puce. Nous saurons où vous êtes, ce que vous faites, en permanence. C'est une mesure de sécurité en plus des caméras. Pour s'assurer que vous ne vous échappiez pas.

Il avait dit cela comme l'ont récitait une recette de gâteau.

Sans plus de cérémonies et sans aucune délicatesse, les hommes attrapèrent les bras des jeunes et injectèrent les puces. Connor retint un gémissement de douleur et Colleen grimaça.

-Ça fait mal? Ceci n'est rien comparé à ce que vous allez subir.

Il tourna les talons et marcha pour rejoindre sa partie privée de l'appareil, arrivé devant la porte, il leur adressa un dernier regard. Toujours avec ce sourire malfaisant, cette expression de dégoût et de satisfaction, cette lueur qui brillait et semblait dire "vous n'êtes rien, rien du tout". Ce furent la dernière fois qu'ils le virent. Mais ce regard, aucun d'eux ne l'oublia.

-C'est l'heure.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comme éteints. En effet c'était l'heure, il fallait sortir de l'avion et... Commencer à survivre. Une fois sortis de là, le Jeu commencerait. Une fois sortis de là... Plus personne ne serait en sécurité.

Les cœurs battaient trop vites, certaines mains devenaient moites, les respirations s'accéléraient.

On aurait presque pu sentir la peur.

Un homme ouvrit la porte. Encore un couloir trop blanc. Ils avancèrent dans celui ci sans se poser de questions, un peu comme des machines qui exécuteraient mécaniquement un ordre. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Tout allait trop vite. Leur mort leur semblait si proche et en même temps si loin. En réalité, aucun d'eux ne mesurait vraiment la chose dans laquelle ils allaient pénétrer. Ils l'avaient vu à la télé, mais c'était complètement différent d'y être en vrai. Ils avaient secrètement espérer être épargnés, que leur tour ne viendrait jamais, que les Jeux seraient finit avant qu'ils ne mettent un pied dans l'arène... Ils s'étaient trompés. C'était leur tour, et il était impossible d'y échapper. Ils allaient mourir. Tous, sauf un. Et celui là, où irait-il? Ils ne s'étaient jamais posés la question. Il vivait, non ?

Oui, il vivait. Et quand bien même il ne vivait pas, Hesper s'en fichait pas mal. Même s'il se faisait tuer juste après, il avait gagné. Et gagner c'était ce qui comptait.

La brune sentit des doigts se faufiler entre les siens, une main se plaquer doucement contre la sienne. Elle adressa un léger coup d'œil à Tom et lui sourit. Très discrètement, mais elle lui sourit quand même. Elle le considérait comme son frère. Savoir qu'elle allait le tuer réussissait presque à lui comprimer un peu le cœur.

-Encore cinq minutes.

Personne ne broncha. On entendit un léger sanglot résonner dans le couloir vide. Louise n'avait pas pu le retenir. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Dans ses rêves elle se voyait maman de deux enfants, avec un grand jardin et peut être même un chien. Elle avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Ses parents n'en avaient jamais eu les moyens. La petite sentit une main sur son épaule et un doigt essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Romy se tenait devant elle, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres. Mais au fond, elle était peut être même encore plus terrifiée qu'elle.

La porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit d'elle même. Les hommes étaient partis sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Jeremiah se tourna, son cerveau de petit garçon imaginant que s'il courait assez vite il pourrait aller se cacher dans l'avion et revenir sain et sauf chez lui. Mais des barreaux sortirent du plafond et s'abattirent au sol, formant un mur que l'enfant ne pouvait pas traverser.

Le compte à rebours commença. Ils ne devaient pas sortir du couloir avant que celui ci ne finisse. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, personne ne s'y était jamais risqué, mais ils n'avaient pas l'envie de tester.

10.

Tom serra la main d'Hesper un tout petit peu plus fort. Elle lui donnait du courage, il se sentait confiant lorsqu'elle était là.

9.

Romy s'éloigna de l'enfant, sans un regard.

8.

C'était bien assez dur comme ça, elle ne devait pas créer de lien.

7.

Connor s'accrocha à son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait.

6.

C'était fort probable d'ailleurs. Seul, quelles étaient les chances d'un gamin de 10 ans ?

5.

Noah fixa ses chaussures, tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

4.

Claya s'était faite discrète, elle observait.

3.

Elle n'était pas excessivement confiante, mais plus le temps passait plus elle s'en sentait capable.

2.

Les dix jeunes commençaient à se préparer. Dès le décompte finit, il fallait courir.

1.

Courir loin, se cacher, survivre.

0.

Plus un bruit.

Le coup de canon retentit.

* * *

Cette fois non plus je ne suis pas particulièrement fière. Peu importe, la partie un peu chiante est finie et on va à présent rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Contents? Non? Tant pis, haha. Ah oui. Vu qu'il y a pas mal de personnages et que c'est un peu flou, si vous voulez avoir une idée de leur tête... J'imagine Hesper comme Isabelle Fuhrman (mais avec des yeux bleus/gris), Claya comme Kaya Scodelario, Luke comme Colton Haynes. Après je sais pas. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez au moins un peu la lecture!


End file.
